Previous fixed dose studies of glipizide GITS, a long-acting and daily dosed oral hypoglycemic agent for the treatment of type II diabetes mellitus, have demonstrated that no dose-response relationship exists between hemoglobin A1c and doses of GITS ranging from 5-60mg. Conversely, a dose-response relationship was observed with fasting plasma glucose and doses ranging from 5-20mg. However, the duration of treatment at assigned doses was limited to 8 weeks. New data from the literature has indicated that decreases in hemoglobin A1c lag significantly behind decreases in fasting plasma glucose, and that the appropriate time interval to observe stable hemoglobin A1c levels is 4 months. Therefore, the current study assesses the effect of titration of glipizide GITS at 4 month intervals. All patients in this study begin taking glipizide GITS 5mg daily for 4 months. At the end of each 4 month interval, if the patient has not achieved euglycemia, the patient is increased to the next dosage of 10mg for 4 months, followed by 20mg if necessary. Patients are evaluated, fasting, at the end of each 4 month interval, including fasting hemoglobin A1c, lipid profile, fructosamine, C-peptide, insulin, and plasma glucose. Following a standard breakfast of Sustacal C-peptide, insulin, and plasma glucose levels are drawn at 30 minute intervals for three hours. This study has not yet been completed so there are no results nor conclusions to be made to date. However, if the study's goal is met, the information in this study will prove a dose-response relationship between the above laboratory tests and doses ranging from 5-20mg. Furthermore, glipizide GITS can be given once daily, as opposed to many OHA's that must be given twice or even three times daily; many patients can benefit from this convenience of glipizide GITS. Since glipizide GITS has been commercially available since 1994 under the trade name Glucotrol XL, the likelihood of future studies with this medication is significantly reduced. However, there may be future studies to use this drug in combination with other glucose lowering drugs.